too late
by Rellionna
Summary: [RintoGumi] Terkadang takdir tidak pernah membiarkan seseorang untuk merasakan suatu kebahagiaan. For #SecretSanta2K16


**Vocaloid ©** **Crypton Future Media Inc., Yamaha corp., etc.**

* * *

Didedikasikan untuk event #SecretSanta2k16 dan Yonaka Alice

* * *

Ada satu hal yang paling Gumi benci di sekolahnya.

Teman-teman sekelasnya.

Mungkin banyak orang akan bertanya-tanya, kenapa teman-teman sekelasnya? Atau bukankah seharusnya Gumi menyukai mereka? Pasalnya, kelas Gumi dinobatkan sebagai kelas terbaik dan terkompak, seharusnya Gumi bangga benar?

Ah— tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Gumi. Tingginya yang di bawah rata-rata anak seusianya membuatnya menjadi bahan olok-olok yang lainnya. _Well_ , seharusnya sih tidak begitu, bukankah manis bila seorang gadis kelas 3 SMA hanya memiliki tinggi 143cm? Dia akan terlihat lebih muda dari yang lainnya bukan?

Oh tapi... ayolah, ini Gumi. Bukan lolita-lolita Harajuku yang akan tetap terlihat cantik atau percaya diri dengan tinggi tubuhnya.

Nakajima Megumi adalah salah satu dari deretan nama gadis penyendiri dan beraura gelap. Poninya yang ia biarkan panjang hingga menutupi mata, kepalanya yang terus tertunduk, buku-buku yang selalu menemaninya, semua itu membuatnya diejek.

Mungkin yang mereka maksud adalah— _sudah pendek, jelek pula_.

Gumi sih tidak pernah melawan, mau melawan bagaimana coba? Menjerit marah lalu lempar bangku begitu? Atau sodok mereka satu-satu menggunakan sapu, eh?

Gumi anak baik, ia tidak akan main kasar. Memangnya Gumi siapa? Preman pasar? Gumi anak sekolahan, _please_...

Jadi yang Gumi lakukan hanya menghela nafas, brusaha sabar— meski sebenarnya ia kesal setengah mati.

Ah! Ada satu hal lagi yang Gumi benci, satu-satunya murid paling tinggi di kelasnya. Bukan, bukannya Gumi iri dengan tinggi badannya yang aduhai itu. Tidak, tidak.

Gumi membenci pemuda itu karena ia adalah orang yang paling gencar mengejek Gumi. Kapan pun, dimana pun, pasti ada saja kalimat-kalimat tidak enak yang dia lontarkan. Rasanya ingin Gumi sumpal mulutnya dengan kaus kaki bau Flying Dutchman.

Kalian minta contoh? Contoh Gumi menyumpal mulut orang atau contoh Gumi di _bully_? Yha tapi Gumi tidak akan menyumpal mulut orang sih... kasihan.

Contoh ketidak tahuan diri si pemuda tiang listrik itu seperti kemarin.

Saat itu Gumi sedang tugas piket, sial sekali karena banyak anak yang tidak masuk— entah sakit atau bolos Gumi tidak tahu. Sakit sungguhan atau tidak Gumi juga tidak tahu, Gumi bukan orang tua mereka terima kasih.

Gumi hanya menghela nafas, _well_ dia harus piket sendirian. Lho, lho, memang sebanyak itu yang tidak hadir? Ada kok, Gumi seharusnya ditemani tiga orang cowok. Tapi ya namanya juga cowok, mau bagaimana lagi kan?

Mungkin saat itu dewi fortuna memang sedang tidak berpihak pada Gumi. Dia yang sedang menghapus segala macam coreta di papan tulis dikejutkan oleh sesuatu— seseorang lebih tepatnya.

"Ya ampun kamu tinggi banget ya sampai mau hapus papan tulis saja naik kursi!" kalimat itu diakhiri oleh tawa mengejek. Gumi tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa sosok yang berbicara sarkas seperti itu padanya. "Aku sih saking pendeknya jadi tidak perlu menggunakan kursi."

Iya Gumi doakan kamu jadi pendek, nak. _Aamiin_...

"Whoops—!"

Kursi yang Gumi naiki tiba-tiba bergoyang, tanpa sadar ia menjerit kaget. Ternyata pemuda tiang listrik itulah yang menggoyangkannya.

"Ehehe, padahal dinaiki manusia. Tapi rasanya ringan seperti hanya boneka yang menaikinya!"

Oh iya, Gumi memang unyu bagaikan boneka terima kasih.

"Boneka Annabel maksudnya."

Anjrit.

Gumi berbalik, ia sudahi aksi hapus-hapus papan tulisnya. Dengan suara yang kelewat pelan ia berkata. "Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku, Kagamine Rinto?"

Rinto hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu berbalik pergi sambil melambai.

Oh Tuhan, apa maunya sih itu anak?

Contoh lain kesialan Gumi adalah beberapa hari yang lalu saat mata pelajaran seni budaya.

Mereka diminta untuk melukis wajah teman sebangku masing-masing. Gumi ingat dia sebangku dengan Aria, seorang gadis yang tingginya hanya berbeda 3cm dengannya dan berwajah super datar.

Gumi pikir— _ah, betapa beruntungnya dia_. Aria adalah gadis yang pandai melukis. Setidaknya a tidak akan dilukis sebagai sosok memalukan seperti yang dilakukan Rei padanya dulu.

Sayang sekali Gumi salah, saat mereka akan memerlihatkan hasil karya mereka, yang terlukis di atas kanvas Aria adalah sosok kurcaci— dengan rambut hijau super panjang hingga wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Kontan saja Gumi ditertawakan habis-habisan. Oh! Tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa Gumi lupa bahwa Aria dulu yang menyimpan sepatunya di atas ventilasi pintu?!

"Kenapa kau menggambarkan Nakajima- _kun_ seperti ini, Aria- _chan_?" Kaito berpura-pura menjadi guru saat itu.

"Karena..." Aria dengan datar menjawab. "Dia pendek lho bagai kurcaci-kurcaci jelek di film-film. Lalu aku tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa jadi ya sudah, daripada aku pusing kan?"

Gumi ingin sekali mengamuk mendengarnya. Apa-apaan itu? Hellooooo bisakah kalian bicara lebih sopan lagi?

Itu hanya salah dua dari ribuan kejadian menyebalkan sepanjang hidup Gumi.

Sebenarnya kenapa sih Gumi harus di _bully_? Gumi ingat dulu Yuzuki Yukari— teman sekelasnya pernah bilang.

"Kau itu ansos, tidak pernah memerhatikan penampilan, pendek, senang mojok, terlalu diam, tidak mau bergaul dengan yang lainnya, pelit, blablablabla..."

Oh ya terima kasih, Gumi lelah sekali mendengarnya.

"Oy."

Bah— apalagi ini...

"Kita satu kelompok, uh..."

Gumi bisa melihat ekspresi risih di wajah Rinto. _Well_ , bukan Gumi yang meminta untuk sekelempok kan? Gumi hanya mengikuti perintah guru saja, kawan.

"Uuh... tugas kita... aku tidak bisa menjadi reporter— bagaimana kalau aku kameramen?"

Gumi hanya mengangguk dalam diam, jujur saja dia sudah malas saat tahu akan mengerjakan tugas bahasa bersama dengannya.

Akan Gumi jelaskan tugas apa yang guru mereka berikan hari ini. Untuk mendapatkan nilai praktik bahasa mereka harus membuat suatu wawancara dengan para pengusaha. Tiap kelompok terdiri atas tiga orang.

Kelompok Gumi terdiri atas dirinya, Kagamine Rinto, dan Hibiki Lui—

"Aku tugas catat saja ya!"

—yang jelas juga tidak bisa diandalkan bila harus muncul di layar kaca.

"Yang akan kita wawancara adalah...siapa?"

Jangan tanya Gumi, okay? Gumi saja jarang keluar rumah bagaimana bisa ia tahu siapa yang akan mereka wawancarai atau toko mana yang bagus sebagai referensi.

"Orang tuanya Taito- _kun_ saja bagaimana?" Lui tersenyum lebar, tampaknya bisa diandalkan dalam urusan seperti ini berhubung dia termasuk anak yang sering kelayapan. "Orang tua Taito- _kun_ kan membuka butik!"

"Oh ya! Aku tahu itu— butiknya sering dikunjungi anak-anak remaja kan ya? Wah, tempat yang sangat terkenal!" Rinto bertepuk tangan lalu melakukan tos dengan Lui.

Sekadar info, Shion Taito adalah anak dari sekolah yang berbeda dan merupakan sahabat Lui.

"Bagus, kalau begitu hari Sabtu saja kita mulai!"

"Oke!"

* * *

Gumi sudah siap hari sabtu di tempat yang telah dijanjikan. Mengenakan setelan sederhana namun manis. Tak lupa jepit rambut strawberry menghiasi rambutnya— walau poninya tetap dibiarkan seperti biasa.

Oke— jujur saja Gumi masih jauh dari kata manis. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang tak terlihat.

"Lama nunggu?"

Gumi agak tersentak kala Rinto dan Lui muncul di belakangnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia menggeleng, mengatakan dengan pelan bahwa ia baru tiba.

Rinto hanya memandang Gumi rendah, berpikir bahwa sepertinya tugas mereka tak akan berjalan begitu baik.

Masalah pertama, suara Gumi terlalu pelan.

Masalah kedua, ukh rambut itu terlihat mengganggu.

Masalah ketiga, Gumi pendek tidak seksi— oke ini hanya pendapat pribadi.

Parah memang Rinto ini...

* * *

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan keluar katanya." ujar Lui disertai senyuman fuwa-fuwanya seperti biasa.

Rinto mengacungkan jempol, lalu mengedipkan mata. Lalu ia beralih pada Gumi yang duduk diam di sebelahnya.

"Ck..." Rinto memutar bola mata. "Hoi kamu."

"Ya?"

"Bisa benahi dulu rambutmu tidak sih? Risih lihatnya."

Gumi terdiam, berpikir. Haruskah ia mengikuti perintah Rinto? Gumi sudah biasa seperti ini tidak masalah dong! Toh yang punya rambut juga Gumi kan!

"Cepatlah." Rinto mendesak Gumi, jengkel saat gadis itu justru mengabaikannya. "Hei— kubilang cepat!"

"Apa sih? Apa sih?" Lui yang tadi sibuk melihat-lihat baju segera mendekat, kepo. "Cepat apanya?"

"Apanya ya...?" Rinto malah senyum-senyum ambigu najis. "Aku hanya menyuruh si pendek ini mengatur rambutnya dia malah diam. Aku tahu kacang itu enak, tapi dikacangin itu sakit!"

Nah lho keluar alaynya.

Lui memandang Gumi dengan pose berpikir, benar juga... poni Gumi panjang sekali. Kok Lui baru sadar?

...aduh Lui kemana saja kau selama ini nak.

"Gini deh!" suara ceria itu terdengar seperti mendapat ilham. "Kalau Megumi- _chan_ tidak mau, ya sudah."

Rasanya Rinto ingin terjun saat itu juga. Please deh, udah dikacangin kena php pula. Kurang sabar apa Rinto menghadapi dua anak ini.

"Lui serius dong." keluh Rinto.

Lui tertawa. "Iya, iya, maaf..." ia duduk di sebelah Gumi, memandangnya bagaikan anak kecil meminta permen. "Hari ini saja ya Megumi- _chan_ rambutnya diatur."

Lha?

"Kan kita sesama pendek jadi turuti sehariiiii saja!"

Lha apaan ini?

"Sumpah Lui, lebih baik aku mati sekarang."

Lui justru cengar-cengir mendengarnya. Biarin sajalah ya, toh Lui tidak benar-benar ingin membantu Rinto. Dan lagi dia juga malas berurusan dengan Gumi— mengatai diri sendiri pendek saja juga untuk menyindir hehe.

Kamu busuk atau bego sih Lui?

"Oh ayolah, aaaargh!" Rinto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Anggota kelompoknya tak ada yang normal satu pun!

Dia punya Hibiki Lui yang entah kelewat polos atau bego atau bermuka dua atau bagaimana. Yang jelas anak ini tidak bisa diandalkan dalam urusan apapun selain saat ujian tiba.

Ada juga Nakajima Megumi yang— aaarggh hnnng —sudah tidak sedap untuk dipandang, salah satu anak yang dibully pula. Rinto lelah kalau harus mendengar kalimat kasihan ya sekelompok sama Nakajima hihihihi atau semacamnya. (Sekali lagi ini hanya pendapat pribadi Rinto)

Lagipula memangnya Rinto normal?

Merasa normal sendiri dia.

Mungkin kasihan atau bagaimana, Gumi merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ia mengambil sebuah sisir, nyaris membuat Rinto menjerit senang dan melakukan sujud syukur.

Gadis bermarga Nakajima itu mulai merapikan rambutnya. Penjepit rambut strawberrynya ia jadikan penahan agar poninya tak jatuh kembali.

"Begini?"

Gumi malu jujur saja, sudah lama ia tidak menampakkan keseluruhan wajahnya seperti ini. Rasanya ingin mencari tempat sampah dan mengenakannya di kepala.

Reaksi Rinto?

Pertama bengong, mencerna, mengamati, memastikan. Lalu...

"NAKAJIMA MEGUMI?!"

...dia menjerit, membuat Lui terjungkal saking kagetnya.

"Apaan? Apaan?"

Akan Rinto katakan sejujur-jujurnya. Gumi manis, manis sekali. Heran kenapa dia menutupi wajahnya dengan poni? Mungkin seandainya tidak ditutupi dia tidak akan sering diejek oleh teman-teman.

Mulanya Rinto berpikir seperti itu hingga ia sadar...

"Matamu... kenapa?"

* * *

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak mereka bersama-sama mengerjakan tugas. Bahkan video mereka menjadi favorit. Dan... baiklah, Gumi senang setidaknya tak ada yang mengejeknya lagi. Apalagi si bangsat Rinto itu.

Tapi tetap saja Gumi merasa lebih nyaman bila sendirian. Seperti saat ini, ia seperti biasa pergi ke belakang sekolah dan memakan bekalnya di sana. Tadinya sih...

"Matamu kenapa sih?"

Gumi nyaris tersedak saat tahu-tahu Rinto muncul dan menanyakan keadaan matanya tanpa menyapa atau apa.

"Aku kepo."

Iya, Gumi sudah tahu. Tapi mengertilah sedikit, Gumi sedang makan!

"Matamu beda warna begitu kok bisa? Aku kepo!"

Najis cowok-cowok kepoannya alay, nggak apa cogan mah bebas kawan.

Gumi menghela nafas, yakin bahwa Rinto tak akan berhenti bertanya hingga Gumi menjawab. Karena memang begitu selama satu minggu ini.

"Kamu pikir kenapa mataku diganti dengan mata palsu?"

"Hm... entah."

Gumi tepuk jidat. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" ia menyibak poninya, membiarkan kedua matanya terlihat. "Kelopak mataku ini rusak dan mataku diganti mata palsu."

"Oh lalu?"

Ya ampun dia masih belum paham. "Itu artinya aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang melukai mataku."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kamu tutupi?"

Gumi mengangguk, Rinto manggut-manggut. Hening menyertai mereka, tak satu pun kembali berbicara. Gumi melirik Rinto, sedikitnya merasa heran saat pemuda pirang berisik tukang cari ribut itu mendadak diam. Merasa bersalah, huh?

Bah— Rinto mana punya hati untuk merasa bersalah, Gumi pikir. Toh untuk apa juga merasa bersalah.

"Hei, Nakajima." tiba-tiba Rinto memanggil, membuat Gumi merasa aneh karena kali ini ia memanggilnya dengan marga bukannya hoi kamu, eh pendek, atau panggilan tidak enak lainnya. "Tanggal 5 mau jalan nggak?"

Buset.

"Kamu sudah lihat wajah asliku dan langsung mengajakku jalan, maksudmu apa? Kamu jatuh cinta padaku?"

Rinto komat-kamit. "Bukanlah!"

"Terus?"

"Kalau nggak mau ya nggak apa!" Rinto berbalik hendak pergi, seolah ngambek bagaikan cewek PMS. Padahal yang cewek di sini itu Gumi.

"Idih najis." tapi kasihan lihatnya, "Mau jam berapa?"

"Jam 2, oke terima kasih dan sampai jumpa." lalu Rinto berlari pergi.

"Huh? O… ke…?"

* * *

Jujur saja Gumi masih merasa heran saat Rinto tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi. Maksudnya— hei, Rinto ini kan tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis. Kerjaannya hanya mengganggu Gumi setiap hari, atau menjadi provokator teman-temannya agar ikut menjahili. Intinya Rinto adalah tokoh antagonis di sini.

Tapi sih ya, katanya cowok yang kekanakan itu akan mengganggu orang yang dia sukai. Lucu juga sih kalau memang seperti itu Gumi pikir.

—eh?

LHA BERARTI RINTO SUKA GUMI DONG?!

Gumi uring-uringan di depan cermin, wajahnya merah padam. Masa sih Rinto suka padanya? Kalau dipikir-pikir kan Rinto jarang bicara pada cewek lain! Dan lagi— dan lagi Rinto mengajaknya jalan hari ini! Astaga astaga astaga astaga— GUMI HARUS APA?!

Okay Gumi, santai. Tenangkan diri. Mungkin saja ini hanya keisengan Rinto untuk kesekian kalinya dalam tiga tahun hidupnya. Gumi rapopo, Gumi kuat.

Tapi untuk jaga-jaga Gumi meraih gunting di atas mejanya. Bukan, bukan, gunting itu bukannya akan Gumi jadikan senjata untuk membunuh Rinto kalau-kalau ia memang hanya dikerjai. Gumi hanya ingin merapikan rambutnya saja kok.

Sudah nyaris empat tahun Gumi membiarkan model rambutnya seperti ini. Berantakan, poni yang panjangnya menutupi mata dan hanya ia potong sedikit saat dirasa sudah melebihi hidungnya— tapi yang aneh Gumi masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, ajaib! _Miracle_!

Pelan namun pasti, Gumi mulai memangkas poninya. Ia biarkan keningnya cukup terlihat. Tak lupa ia potong rambut sepunggungnya menjadi pendek sebahu.

Lalu ia kembali mematut diri di depan cermin, pipinya sedikit bersemu kala melihat penampilannya yang jauh berbeda. Tapi memang ia terlihat lebih baik sekarang dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kira-kira... apa komentar Rinto nanti?" bisiknya.

Hei hei apa ini? Apakah ini yang disebut tumbuhnya benih-benih cinta?

* * *

Gumi duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Ia menunggu Rinto di tempat yang sudah mereka sepakati. Sebenarnya masih terlalu cepat lima belas menit dari jam yang sudah ditentukan, tapi Gumi sudah lebih dulu merasa tidak sabar dan berakhir datang lebih cepat.

Gumi penasaran, apa tujuan Rinto mengajaknya pergi? Apa benar Rinto menyukainya? Atau memang hanya iseng? Tapi kalau benar ini karena Rinto menyukainya maka— INI ARTINYA PERNYATAAN CINTA PERTAMA YANG GUMI DAPAT!

 _Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

Gumi gugup sekali, ia berharap Rinto cepat-cepat datang dan memperjelas semuanya. Jangan gantung Gumi di langit harapan ini, please. Kalau jatuh rasanya sakit tahu!

Setengah jam berlalu dan Rinto tak kunjung datang, Gumi kira— mungkin Rinto sedang ada kendala. Tak apalah, Gumi masih bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

Lalu satu jam berlalu dan Rinto masih belum datang.

Waktu terus berjalan, kemana Rinto? Kenapa ia tak kunjung datang?

Sudah nyaris pukul tujuh malam dan masih tidak ada tanda-tanda Rinto akan muncul.

Taman sudah sepi, benar-benar sepi. Tak satu pun orang melintas— pasalnya taman ini terletak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan. Mungkin itu sebabnya jam tujuh malam seperti ini sudah sepi sekali.

Gumi menduduk, rasanya ingin mengamuk dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Kejam sekali Rinto membuatnya menunggu selama berjam-jam. Seharusnya Gumi tahu bahwa Rinto memang hanya mempermainkan dirinya. Mana mungkin Rinto suka padanya! Itu mustahil! Sesuatu paling mustahil di dunia ini!

...rasanya sakit sekali.

...ini terlalu sakit.

Bodoh sekali Gumi mengharapkan kebaikan orang lain, mana mungkin hal seperti itu datang dalam hidupnya.

Benar juga.

Sejak awal Gumi tidak punya kebahagiaan.

Orang tua yang bercerai.

Kakak yang mati bunuh diri.

Dan apa itu sahabat? Apa itu teman? Lucu sekali...

"Hei." lalu di saat ia sedang menunduk sambil terisak, sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinganya. "Kenapa menangis?"

Saat itu juga Gumi terbelalak.

* * *

Kagamine Rinto berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Oh kenapa pula ia menjanjikan tempat yang terlalu jauh dari rumahnya?! Rinto benar-benar terlambat! Seandainya adik perempuannya tidak kumat mendadak mungkin sejak tadi siang Rinto sudah tiba dan menepati janji. Ugh... tapi Rinto juga tidak bisa menyalahkan adiknya sih.

"Ck— aku bisa saja diam di rumah." ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. "Tapi kenapa _feeling_ ku berkata dia masih menunggu?!"

Rinto menggigit bibirnya. Semoga saja Gumi tidak marah padanya, oh Tuhan tolonglah Rinto.

Kalau boleh jujur— sejak kelas satu Rinto memang sudah memerhatikan Gumi. Okay— Rinto akui dia memang terlalu _tsundere_ untuk mengakuinya. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengerjai Gumi habis-habisan. Masa bodohlah Gumi membencinya nanti, yang penting ia bisa setidaknya mendapat respon dari Gumi.

Kenapa Rinto baru mengajak Gumi pergi saat ia sudah memerlihatkan wajah aslinya kalian tanya? Sudahkah Rinto katakan bahwa ia tipe _tsundere_? Dan oh— Rinto menunggu Gumi mengungkap semuanya agar ia tak di _bully_ lagi saat Rinto menembaknya. Pasalnya Rinto termasuk ke dalam jejeran cowok-cowok populer. Setidaknya sih begitu.

"Aduuuuuuuh sudah jam segini!" Rinto menjerit panik, ia berlari seperti orang gila— meski sebenarnya ia memang gila. "Aduh aduh bagaimana ini? Kuharap dia sudah pulang."

Jalan menuju taman yang dijanjikan telah sepi sejak tadi. Rinto benar-benar berharap Gumi sudah pulang.

"Eh—?" Rinto menghentikan langkahnya kala melihat kerumunan orang di dalam taman. "Lho? Ada apa ya? Kukira sudah sepi?"

Tanpa ada perasaan apapun Rinto pergi untuk melihat. Ia tak menemukan kepala hijau di antara kerumunan, Rinto menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah Gumi sudah pulang, besok dia harus meminta maaf.

"Kasihan sekali..."

Rinto yang tadinya berniat untuk pulang kembali penasaran saat tanpa sengaja menguping percakapan seseorang.

"Kenapa pula dia sendirian di sini?"

Rinto penasaran— ada apa sih?

"Permisi..." ia menepuk bahu salah seorang bapak-bapak dengan sopan. "Ada apa ya, Pak?"

Bapak itu tampak berpikir, lalu ia tunjuk ke arah kerumunan. "Seseorang dirampok dan dibunuh satu jam yang lalu. Polisi masih belum datang, kasihan sekali."

Rinto manggut-manggut, ia bergidik, syukurlah Gumi sudah pulang. "Siapa korbannya?"

"Sepertinya seorang gadis SMA."

Hah—?

"Eh? Begitukah?" Rinto mengerjap, tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak. "Ciri-cirinya?"

"Saya tidak tahu." si bapak menggeleng. "Saya tidak melihat mayatnya."

Rinto terdiam membatu, buru-buru ia berterima kasih dan menerobos ke dalam kerumunan. Sekalipun ia yakin Gumi sudah pulang tetap saja _feeling_ Rinto berubah menjadi buruk.

"Permisi... permisi, aduh— maaf..."

Rinto berhasil menerobos, ia mengintip dari balik bahu seorang lelaki bertubuh besar. Di sana korbannya masing terbaring, bersimbah darah. Dengan pisau yang menancap di perutnya dan pakaian yang robek. Rinto lagi-lagi mengerjap, ia meneliti mulai dari kaki hingga ke wajah yang ditutupi koran.

Ukh... sayang sekali Rinto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi ya sudahlah setidaknya dia bukan gadis berambut— tunggu dulu.

Rinto bisa melihat helaian rambutnya. Berwarna hijau lumut— dan Rinto bisa melihat sebuah jepit rambut strawberry yang waktu itu dipakai oleh— tunggu, ini tidak mungkin kan?

"Gu-Gumi?"

Yang di sana itu... memang seorang Nakajima Megumi.

* * *

 **A/N** MAAFIN AKU TERLAMBAT BANGET. MAAFIN AKU JADINYA GA JELAS. MAAFIN AKU GA BISA MEMENUHI RIKUESANMU YON. MAJI AKU MINTA MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA /CRYING

MAAF KALAU GARING GA FLUFFY GA ANGSA MAAF

I'M SO SORRY YONAAAAAA

Love you beb /IDIH NAJIS HOEK CUIH/KAB00R


End file.
